yes, I will to marry you
by Suuki Araku
Summary: Disaat kemarahan dan emosi melanda Naruto. Naruto menyuguhkan satu moment teristimewa dihidupnya. Dan disini, dihadapan sinar matahari tenggelam, Uchiha dilamar secara romantis oleh sang prince sun. BL/SasuNaruSasu/OOC/DLDR/Drabble. RnR please :3 .


Disaat kemarahan dan emosi melanda Naruto. Naruto menyuguhkan satu moment teristimewa dihidupnya. Dan disini, dihadapan sinar matahari tenggelam, Uchiha dilamar secara romantis oleh sang prince sun. BL/OOC/ Drabble.

"Yes. I will to marry you" belong to Suu.

SasuNaruSasu belongs to Fujo

But...

Disclaimer : Naruto Uzumaki belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu.

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warn : BL/ OOC/ NaruSasu.

Rated : T.

Don't like don't read.

ENJOY !

Pemuda berambut raven ini mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata onix nya perlahan, tampak silau matahari yang menyeruak dari jendela kamarnya. Sedikit terganggu, ia pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ohayo Sasuke" sapa perempuan berambut hitam panjang berparas cantik nan lembut, benar-benar mencerminkan seorang ibu yang sejati.

Sasuke melangkah menuju kulkas dan mengambil jus tomat. "Ohayo Kaa-san" sapanya balik. Setelah meneguk jusnya Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Kaa-san... Dimana yang lain?" Mikoto berbalik dan membawa mangkuk berisi sup yang masih mengepulkan asap ke meja makan.

"Itachi dan Tou-san sedang pergi, baru saja berangkat" Sasuke terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Mikoto tersenyum jahil saat pandangan Sasuke masih menjelajah setiap inci ruangan.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah... Naruto. Dia baru diseret paksa Kushina tadi" Mikoto duduk didepan sang anak. Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan ibu nya mengerutkan alis pertanda bingung.

'Diseret? Bikin ulah apalagi si bodoh itu!' Batin Sasuke. Cukup terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Ya Kau tau kan, tadi Naruto pagi-pagi sekali datang kerumah untuk melihatmu sedang tertidur pulas. Katanya sih wajahmu begitu 'wow' dimatanya" tutur sang ibu sambil sesekali terkekeh geli. Geli melihat Naruto sebegitunya terhadap anak bungsunya.

Sasuke melahap telur dadar yang ada didepannya dengan tetap fokus pada cerita perempuan yang menjadi ibu nya 20 tahun silam.

"Haaah~ anak itu benar-benar menyayangimu, aku tenang menyerahkan anakku yang paling irit bicara ini padanya" Mikoto dengan gemas mengacak rambut raven Sasuke yang memang acak-acakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

.

.

Naruto memang lebih tua dari Sasuke, tapi percayalah! Mereka terlihat sepantaran jika disejajarkan.

"Sasu~ kau mau kemana hari ini?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ya! Mereka sedang berkencan layaknya remaja yang lain.

Sasuke membalas senyuman itu dengan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya. "Terserahmu, Dobe!".

Naruto menghela napas. "Hey! Aku lebih tua darimu Teme. Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama?". Ujarnya tak terima.

"Maksudmu... Uzumaki-san? Atau Naruto-sama? Uhm... Mungkin Bochama? Begitu?" Mengingat Naruto adalah pewaris tunggal Namikaze corp jadi panggilan 'Bochama' terlihat pantas. Sasuke terkekeh jahil. Mudah sekali menyulut amarah si pirang ini. Semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Naruto tak memberi komentar. Tepat setelah apa yang dipikirkan si raven bahwa Narutonya ini pasti ngambek dan langsung merajuk apabila dibuat jengkel olehnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah samping. 'Dia marah, tapi pegangan tangannya tak dilepas. Dasar!'

"Kau marah... Dobe?" Ucapnya memecah keheningan. Sasuke tau jika sekarang Naruto sedang menggembungkan pipinya layaknya seorang bayi tak diberi susu.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa kau beginikan" ucapnya datar. Tak lupa menyisipkan aksen seorang yang sedang tersakiti. "Jadi, mau kemana kita sekarang?"

Sasuke sedikit tertohok mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang dingin tadi. Apa ia keterlaluan?

"Maaf" ucapnya lirih. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah. Hey! Ini memang salahnya. Dia harusnya tau siapa pemuda pirang disampingnya sekarang. Kekasihnya! Pantaskah kau memanggilnya dengan sufix -san? Kau pikir dia om om hidup belang yang tengah menyewamu?

Naruto tersenyum kemenangan dibalik topeng es nya tadi. Mungkin ia sudahi saja actingnya. 'Ouch... Mungkin nanti saja'

Naruto berhenti dan menghadap ke Sasuke. Sayang sapphire nya tak bertemu sang onix. "Aku tanya sekali lagi... Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanyanya dingin dan sedikit menekankan kata diakhirnya.

'Sasuke?' Onix itu pun terangkat. Tapi terlambat, Sapphire itu sudah berpaling kembali kearah depan.

"Umm... Kesana" gumamnya lirih. Mata onix nya melirik ketangan tan Naruto yang masih setia menggenggam lembut tangan kirinya.

Naruto yang melihat arah telunjuk Sasuke yang mengarah ke kincir raksasa. "Baiklah".

Setelah menunggu antrian kurang lebih satu meter, sekarang tibalah giliran mereka. Naruto memberikan dua tiket yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya dari sakunya. Dan menaiki kapsul yang berhenti didepannya.

Biru berpadu padan dengan orange. Itulah warna kapsul yang ia tumpangi bersama Naruto.

Kilauan sinar matahari tenggelam terlihat jelas didepan mata dan Naruto amat sangat menikmatinya.

"Dobe... Umm Maksudku Na-naru?" Ucapnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar dan kembali pada panorama disampingnya. Hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan si raven.

"...Maaf" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sedangkan pemuda pirang didepannya terkikik pelan.

_**'Lumayan juga acting ku. Mungkin besok aku jadi artis saja'**_ pikirnya.

Naruto berdehem sebentar. "Jika meminta maaf itu angkat kepalamu". Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban Naruto, perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap kedepan dan betapa terkejutnya saat benda mengkilap itu terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

"Ci... Cincin?" Sasuke melebarkan mata onix nya melirik sapphire indah kekasihnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat membuat uchiha muda sedikit tersipu.

"Hey! Jangan melongo begitu! Kau tak ingin aku mengucapkan 'aku memaafkanmu' ?"

"..." Sasuke mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya. Baru sadar tujuan utamanya tadi.

"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat!" Jari telunjuk tan itu mengajung didepan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Syarat? Apa?"

"Asal kau mengatakan **'yes'** saat aku menanyakan..." Naruto menekuk tubuhnya di hadapan Sasuke. Bertumpuh pada satu lututnya dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin bermata Sapphire dengan paduan warna hitam.

"**...will you marry me?**" Sasuke amat sangat tersentak. Uchiha Sasuke, Ia dilamar diatas bianglala oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan panorama kilauan matahari tenggelam dan diatas tingkatan tertinggi! Ini romantis!

Sasuke membeku sepersekian detik dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"**Yes, I will to marry you**".

Prok... Prok... Prok

Bunyi rentetan tepuk tangan meriahkan jawaban Sasuke yang menerima lamaran sang Uzumaki. Tanpa disadari Sasuke tentunya, dia lupa bahwa kapsul yang ia tumpangin amat transparan dan terlihat jelas dari luar.

Sontak mata onix nya berkedip lima kali dan rona merah merayap dikedua pipinya. Uchiha merona karena malu. Dilihatnya Naruto yang berada disampingnya hanya memasang tampang innocent. Sepertinya ia menyadari ini semua.

Sasuke bahagia, melebihi bahagia. Setitik air mata meleleh dari matanya. Ya, ini adalah moment tak terlupakan baginya.

.Owari.

Yap! Drabble ala Suu selesai.

Waaaii entah kenapa Suu suka pair NaruSasu. Habis Sasu kelihatan imut kalo di fict NaruSasu nyehehehe.

Apa ada yang salah? Kurang bagus? Atau feel nya gak ada? Typo? Mohon koreksinya ya para senpai.

Akhir kata...

Mind to review ? :3 .


End file.
